Garnax (Fractures Alternate Universe)
Garnax was a Ba-Matoran who formerly resided on Vacca Nui. History Early life Like other Ba-Matoran, Garnax began his life on Spherus Magna, where he aided in the construction of the Matoran Universe. He would later be placed within the Matoran Universe on Vacca Nui, along with a number of other Matoran. Vacca Nui While residing on Vacca Nui, Garnax became close to the island's local Turaga. After establishing a strong position in the local politics, Garnax was able to leech land off of the Turaga then sold it to the Dark Hunters. However, approximately 79,500 years ago, notably during the first days of the Metru Nui Civil War, a military official named Glonor was quick to have noticed this. After exposing the Ba-Matoran's intentions, Glonor captured and imprisoned Garnax and marched him up to the Vacca Nui coastline. After being questioned, Glonor proceeded to shoot Garnax in the shoulder with his Electro cannon then kicked him off of a cliff edge, something that he knew his enemy would have survived. Service to the Brotherhood While the circumstances of Garnax's acceptance into the Brotherhood of Makuta remain unclear, it is likely that the Brotherhood had a hand in pulling him out of the ocean and returning him to health. After his recruitment into the organization, Garnax became very valuable to the Makuta as a businessman. He was able to secure shipments of armor and weapons for his masters by calling in old debts from his enemies. After the Brotherhood invasion of a small island between Odina and Nynrah, Garnax was rewarded for his services as he was placed on the island as its ruler. The Brotherhood built a mansion for him on this island and placed several other Matoran on it as his servants. The reason of the Brotherhood's interest was because they intended to use the island to stage an attack from. As the island was populated by Matoran, they assumed that no Toa would think to invade it. Brotherhood Invasion Due to the fact that Makuta Teridax never existed in the Fractures Alternate Universe, the Brotherhood did not form The Plan and; instead of waiting for events to fall into place around the Great Cataclysm, began to invade the Matoran Universe, allowing Mata Nui to safely land on Spherus Magna. By this point, Garnax was still living on Island X. ''Frozen Calling'' By 1,002 AGC, Garnax was contacted by an unnamed Makuta who requested that he staged an attack on Metru Nui by exploiting the city of Elysium. Abilities and Traits Being a Po-Matoran, Garnax was stronger and had more physical endurance than most other types of Matoran. In addition, he was a great deal more intelligent than the average Matoran of Stone as he was greatly manipulative and enjoying picturing future events. Garnax was also somewhat emotionally-detached as he did not feel fear or happiness, with the single exception of his terror when conversing with his Makuta Master. Furthermore, Garnax became largely self-interested and greedy following his recruitment into the Brotherhood of Makuta. He also gained an interest in torturing his fellow Matoran and took pleasure in the pleasure of others. Powers and Tools Garnax most recently carried a short staff. This tool was formerly a Chronicler's Staff that once belonged to a Chronicler who the Brotherhood was responsible for murdering. As the Makuta were not interested in the weapon, it was given to Garnax as a reward for his commitment to the Brotherhood. Garnax wore a powerless Mask of Life Draining, which would allow its user to drain the life of a target through either passive or active use. This enabled the user to feed off the life around them and would make the user stronger. Appearances *''Frozen Calling'' - First Appearance Trivia *Garnax's name was loosely coined from the word Granite. *Garnax's Kanohi was decided by Abc8920, whose entry won that category in the brief Frozen Calling Contest. Category:Matoran Category:Brotherhood of Makuta Category:Frozen Calling